


There's Lots to Do, But I would Have You Instead

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I forgot the summary so i had to look at this again ughhhh, Im serious dont look at me, Its all pretty vague though? The tags are to be safe, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Dynamics, Season/Series 04, i think this qualifies as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I am the reason Jon is back. Do we understand each other?" He tries to nod, but Elias has kept his hand firmly in its place and Martin ends up pulling at his own hair, this time around. "Mmm. I will be very careful not to underestimate you again."
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: anonymous





	There's Lots to Do, But I would Have You Instead

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an explanation for this one except I don't know how to flip the horny switch off, and monkey brain wanted Martin to be happy or happy-adjacent. The title is from The Good Lovelies "Kiss Me in the Kitchen".

Martin is making small gasping noises. All and all he's doing better than Elias had expected, after he'd told him to be quiet and let him focus, he had, for the most part, followed the for instruction.

It is remarkably hard to focus on paperwork, and business deals, and company newsletters regarding his return from prison with Martin warm and pliant and making the noises that he is in his lap.

Abruptly he turns his chair away from his desk and brings his other hand to card through Martin's blonde curls. He's making little "Please, please," noises now and Elias almost can't help himself. He leans forward and presses his lips to Martin's ear lightly, before backing away just enough so he can be heard. "Martin, my Martin. You've done so well in my absence."

"Y - You're not upset?" He chokes out something like a laugh. "About the w - whole, sending you to prison thing?"

"No, I'd say it was beneficial, wouldn't you? You and Peter handled things just fine, and now Jon and I are back. And Martin?"

"Hnng?"

Elias gives his curls a light tug and feels the way Martin pushes back against him. "I am the reason Jon is back. Do we understand each other?" He tries to nod, but Elias has kept his hand firmly in its place and Martin ends up pulling at his own hair, this time around. "Mmm. I will be very careful not to underestimate you again," he hums. "Would you like a promotion, Martin?"

He laughs again, broken and even further warped by the spot Elias has found to prod at with the hand not holding his hair. "What I want is to quit - ah! Ah, Elias, _please_!"

"I'm not certain you gave the right answer," he says. "Try again?"

"Yes, yes please. I - I can be helpful. W - Whatever you need."

"Good boy," he says. "I'd like an apology, then. For what you did."

"It'd be a lie."

"You're very good at them. Why don't you tell me anyways?"


End file.
